In recent years, with the progress of refinement of semiconductor devices, processing conditions are diversified in semiconductor device processing technology. Improvement in processing accuracy for each processing condition is desired. Therefore, it is desired to improve the processing accuracy with respect to a substrate corresponding to a processing target in an etching technology using a plasma processing device.